IM In Love With The Blonde
by MidOfNight456
Summary: I signed into ladiesman5432 and found the cutest girl name possible. blondedemon8-1-13.


Ok, this is my first time making an "aim" so please bear with my. I was forced to by, of all people, Sam. She says I'd officially reach dork queen when I learned to speak Elf. **(AN: got the idea from seventeen again which I don't own so no sue) **I explained that it was just a joke amongst friends in the a.v. club, but she wouldn't have it. According to her, if I wanted to hang out with her or Carly anymore, I had to redeem myself by making an aim. Carly just watched us a giggled in the back, I expected her to be a little understanding but looks like she agrees.

I've compiled a list of possible screen names;

**Avrules178**

**Galaxywarslover983**

**Gurnexflefening187 (that was in elf)**

**Spacefreak883**

**And lastly techyfixitgui546**

…Sam punched me in the gut for each screen name. After 3 days of unsuccessful names on my behalf Sam chose for me.

**Fredtech123**

It was simple enough but I doubted I would get any action with that name. As Sam probably intended when she brought it up. I didn't want to hurt her feelings (or my body) but since I hated the name, I made another account, and told her my mom didn't allow me to have an aim. **ladiesman5432. **Not exactly over the top either. I'm not one to have a big ego, but I'm not the same little boy that I was a few years ago. I work out every Saturday and Wednesday. I've grown 7 inches and the ladies seem to love me. So yea, I'm what you call a "hottie" now.

I signed into **ladiesman5432 **and found the cutest girl name possible. **blondedemon8-1-13. **Trust me when I say, the others sounded way worst.

**Ladiesman5432: hey**

**blondedemon8-1-13: What?**

**Ladiesman5432: Wow…someone's in a bad mood**

**blondedemon8-1-13: Don't patronize me!**

**Ladiesman5432: I'm not! Just trying to make friendly conversation. **

**blondedemon8-1-13: R u a pedophile?!**

**Ladiesman5432: Wth?! R u always this crazy**

**blondedemon8-1-13: ….I'm sorry, I've just had an…off day, like evry otha day of my life.**

**Ladiesman5432: Oh…wanna talk about it?**

**blondedemon8-1-13: Why should I trust u? idk you**

**Ladiesman5432: Exactly, its alwys easier 2 tlk 2 sum1 u don't know.**

**blondedemon8-1-13: But its still painful…**

**Ladiesman5432: Fine, I know it sounds stupid but do u know a song that describes ur mood? I often listen to songs that remind me of situations in my life. It helps.**

**blondedemon8-1-13: ..listen to concrete angel by Martina McBride. And ur rite, this is a stupid idea**

**Ladiesman5432: But ur doing it…brb**

**5 mins later **

**Ladiesman5432: Wow….im so sorry. U should really tell sum1.**

**blondedemon8-1-13: I cant! don't u think I've tried! She's dated cops b4. She can break the rules…..she ALWAYS breaks the rules…ha, I guess I know where I get it from…r u still there?**

**Ladiesman5432: …yea, im here 4 ya**

**blondedemon8-1-13: Lol don't say that**

**Ladiesman5432: y?**

**blondedemon8-1-13: Cuz 1 idk u and tht makes u sound supa scary. And 2 its all mushy and I hate mushy.**

**Ladiesman5432: but ur a gurl…**

**blondedemon8-1-13: So? Mush is mush and mush is stupid. Oh and btw, ur turn**

**Ladiesman5432: ?**

**blondedemon8-1-13: Ya know, with the stupid song idea.**

**Ladiesman5432: She's a lady….**

**blondedemon8-1-13: *gasp* I love that song!!!**

**Ladiesman5432: Really?**

**blondedemon8-1-13: Yea! Its on my pearpod (AN: ALSO DO NOT OWN)**

**Ladiesman5432: that's weird**

**blondedemon8-1-13: y?**

**Ladiesman5432: We like the same music..**

**blondedemon8-1-13: Pssh, its just one song, get over it**

**Ladiesman5432: Do u like linkin park, honor society, fall out boy, forever the sickest kids, green day, plain white t's, etc…**

**blondedemon8-1-13: …………….fine maybe its more then one song**

**Ladiesman5432: Ur pretty cool for a girl**

**blondedemon8-1-13: What? U don't have any girls who r friends?**

**Ladiesman5432: of coarse I do. 2 actually**

**blondedemon8-1-13: What r they like?**

**Ladiesman5432: y, jealous?**

**blondedemon8-1-13: Psshh yea rite, im really jealous of 2 girls who hang out with a pedophile all day, who happens to listen to cool music.**

**Ladiesman5432: I'm NOT a pedophile!………ones brunette, sweet, funny, pretty, awesome and the love of my life…I thought…the other one is blnde, wild, crazy, funny, feisty, violent, and awesome on occasions. But they're both my best friends and I would do ANYTHIING for them**

**blondedemon8-1-13: It must be nice….**

**Ladiesman5432: What?**

**blondedemon8-1-13: To have best friends, I have one but I might have to cut her loose cuz I'm holding her back and my other…"friend" hates my guts cuz I make his life hell…even though im in love with him and he loves my bff…**

It hits me and hits me hard. I know who I'm talking to. Sam doesn't give me much credit, but I know her to well to know its her on the other end of this conversation. Sam loves me? Sam is beaten?! I had to let her know it was me. But as soon as I tried to explain myself, she would signoff and deny the whole thing. So b4 she did, I tried to give subtle hints.

**Ladiesman5432: …I never loved the brunette, I thought I did but...I don't. I realized long ago I'm in love with the blonde, but I was just to afraid to admit it. I love her laugh, her smile, her love of meat, and the fact that she can have so much life and fire in her eyes on sec, and be bored with dead eyes the next. I love her curly golden locks, and the way they bounce with every step, every movement, every sharp intake of breathe she makes. I love how she pretends to be so bad at school, even though every one can see the genius in her, she's probably smarter than me! And im a nerd according to her…**

**blondedemon8-1-13: Um….what r u saying? The brunette sound much more pleasant.**

**Ladiesman5432: that's just it, she to much like me, we're both get good grades, have clean hygiene, and r good problem free children. We're too much alike, but the blonde and me r VERY different.**

**blondedemon8-1-13: Y r u telling me all of this? Its totally NOT what we were JUST talking about seconds ago. Do u have add or sumthing? (AN: sorry to those who found that offensive, I didn't mean it in any mean teasing way at all)**

**Ladiesman5432: lol no, it because….because I love you Sam**

**blondedemon8-1-13: Freddie…**

_**blondedemon8-1-13 has signed off**_

I expected as much. But she was at Carly's right now. She'll be over. I know she will. I know her to well. 5...4...3...2...

Knock knock knock (well more like bang bang bang)

I open the door and, mmm.

She tastes like tears, popcorn and of coarse…ham.


End file.
